This invention relates to a turbofan engine, and more particularly, the invention relates to effectively changing a nozzle exit area of a bypass flow path.
A typical turbofan engine includes a spool supporting a compressor and a turbine. The spool, compressor and turbine are housed within a core nacelle. A turbofan, or “fan,” is coupled to the spool and is arranged upstream from the core nacelle. A fan nacelle surrounds the turbofan and core nacelle. The fan and core nacelles provide a bypass flow path having a nozzle exit area through which bypass flow from the fan exits the engine.
Turbofan engines typical have a fixed nozzle exit area. The flow through the nozzle affects, for example, the operational line of the fan and compressor and the overall performance and efficiency of the engine. Since the nozzle exit area is fixed, the operational lines and other engine operating characteristics must be managed using a more limited number of engine parameters. The engine parameters are varied during engine operation to obtain desired engine operating characteristics, such as fuel efficiency. What is needed is a method and apparatus of managing engine operating characteristics by using the nozzle exit area as an additional variable parameter. What is also needs is an ability to use the nozzle exit area as a variable parameter with minimal cost and weight penalties.